ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman v Superman: Dawn Of Justice (Extended Version)
Eighteen months after the destructive battle in Metropolis (Man of Steel), Superman has become a controversial figure. Billionaire Bruce Wayne, who has covertly operated in Gotham City as vigilante Batman for nearly two decades, blames Superman for the mass casualties that resulted from his fight with General Zod. Superman, in his public identity as Daily Planet journalist Clark Kent, sees Batman as dangerous and seeks to expose him. LexCorp's mogul Lex Luthor also sees Superman as a threat and convinces Senator June Finch to help him recover kryptonite from Zod's failed terraforming attempt from the Indian Ocean. Finch later stonewalls Luthor's efforts to use Zod's DNA and the Kryptonian scout ship recovered from the battle to create a biological weapon. Lex has Russian mercenary Anatoli Knyazev tailing Lois Lane, and after Superman rescues her from terrorists as Anatoli watches, figures out that Superman is Clark Kent based on his apparent love for Lois. Wayne successfully infiltrates a fundraiser promoted by Luthor to retrieve data from LexCorp's mainframe, where he meets Clark Kent, realizing that he is Superman, as Clark's superhearing detects Bruce talking to Alfred, making him realize that Bruce is Batman. Lex meets them and has a conversation with Bruce about a potential business partnership in order to design weapons that could kill Superman, but Bruce is distracted when his drive is stolen by mysterious antiques dealer Diana Prince, who learns that Luthor has files on her, as well as individuals with superhuman speed (Flash), a cybernetic body (Cyborg), and a man that lives underwater (Aquaman). Wayne later receives the drive back from her after she copies it. While decrypting the drive, he receives a vision of a dystopian future, where he leads a force of rebels against Superman, who has an army of insect-like creatures working for him. Batman and his rebels lead an onslaught on Superman's base, but their sneak attack fails, and Superman kills Batman's allies, including Barbara Gordon and Jason Todd. As Batman watches them die, the Flash appears before him, telling him that he is from the future, and that they need to avert this apocalypse by stopping "him," seemingly referring to Superman. Batman attempts to retrieve Luthor's kryptonite, but is intercepted by Superman, who orders him to cease his activities. Later, Finch summons Superman to a Congressional hearing at the U.S. Capitol to debate the validity of his actions, where Luthor masterminds a bombing that kills dozens of people, including Finch, that Superman is too late to stop. The public blames the bombing on Superman, who goes into self-imposed exile. Batman retrieves the kryptonite and prepares to launch a strike against Superman; building a powerful exoskeleton and kryptonite-powered arsenal. With Batman now having the kryptonite, Luthor activates the Genesis Chamber aboard the scout ship and splices his own DNA and Zod's. Superman tries to reason with Batman, revealing that he knows his secrets, but leads to a fight in which Batman nearly kills Superman with a kryptonite spear. They are interrupted by Lois Lane, who begs Batman not to hurt Superman, telling him about Superman's life and family. When Lois mentions that Superman's mother's name is Martha, the same as Bruce's mother, Batman realizes that Clark is not a monster. He throws down his spear. Lex sees this, and enraged he unleashes a monstrous artificially bred creature (Bizarro) made with Kryptonian technology on the crashed ship. Superman and Batman join forces to fight him and are aided by an arriving Diana Prince in her Amazonian attire, but are outmatched due to Bizarro's ability to absorb and redirect energy. Batman attempts to use the Kryptonite Spear to kill Bizarro, but he is swatted aside. Wonder Woman is busy holding Doomsday still with her lasso, so Superman is forced to stab Bizarro with the spear, weakening himself in the process. Bizarro is killed, and Superman recovers. Luthor is confronted by the trinity. He tries to convince Batman to turn against Superman, calling him a monster and a demon, but Batman knocks him out with a punch. He is sent to jail, where his hair is shaved, and where he repeatedly says that something is come to destroy the world. Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman discuss forming a team with the metahumans in Luthor's files to stop this incoming threat. The last scene shows Lex's upside-down painting, showing the devil coming from the sky. Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:Superheroes Category:Superman Category:Extended Editions